Moonlight Garden : Part One The Promise
by kurohimex105
Summary: It's the night before Holy Rome has to leave the sanctity of Austria's house and beloved Italy. Italy takes Holy Rome to a special garden where flowers bloom under the moonlight. There they make a promise that will meet again someday.


Hi there everyone well this is one shot story that came up with for the pairing of Chibitalia [Italy as a child] and the Holy Roman Empire [ Germany as a kid]. It is set on the night before Holy Rome has to leave and go away so I hope you enjoy reading it. There will be a part two to this where they both come back to the garden all grown up.

**Moonlight Garden: Part one – The Promise **

Night had come the stars sparkled and danced in the heavens above the moon was hidden away by the clouds. The world below was fast asleep all except for one soul who was having trouble going to sleep. Holy Roman Empire sat in his bed and looked out of his window and gazed at the heavens above and sighed.

"In the morning I will be leaving this place I wish I could have spent more time with Italy!" He softly spoke his thought's to himself.

Yes he would be leaving the sanctity of Austria's place the place in which he had come to call home, the place where his beloved Italy was. He would be leaving it all behind to go to destinations yet unknown to him.

Suddenly there was a small knock on the door and a voice which he knew very well indeed.

"Holy Rome…..are you awake?" The voiced asked it was so soft and innocent yet Holy Rome knew in a heartbeat who it was.

Italy oh Italy the sweet sound of her voice was music to his ears but what could she want at this time of night he thought.

"Yes I'm awake just a wait right there and I'll open the door!" Holy Rome quickly got out of bed and put on his night gown and walked over to the door. As he opened the door he could see little Italy standing there dressed in her nightie along with a pale blue coat and her shoes on.

"Italy why are you dressed like that for?" He said as his cheeks blushed a little.

"You'll see come on get your coat on and your shoes there's somewhere I want to take you!"

"Take me where exactly?" As he asked this question he went and put on his coat and shoes.

"It's a surprise come on we gotta hurry!" Italy took ahold of Holy Rome's hand and lead him outside from there she took him up a long and wynding path. As they walked further up the path it became apparent that it had been forgotten. For in places it had become over grown with bushes and long grass.

"Italy are you sure this the right way?" Holy Rome asked as they continued to walk through the thick green foliage of the bushes.

"Of course I'm sure; Hungary told me all about it, it's a special place where wishes come true!"

"Are you sure that it wasn't just some fairy tale!" Holy Rome was little skeptical about the whole wishes coming true thing although he didn't have the heart to tell Italy about it.

"Yes I'm sure you'll see!"

It wasn't long before they made their way out of the overgrown path in to a meadow, there was a willow tree by a small stream.

"So is this what you wanted to show me?"

Italy looked at Holy Rome and smiled as said "Nope the magic hasn't happened yet!"

"What magic there's no such thing as magic!"

Just then the clouds which had been covering the moon slowly drifted along revealing the gentle light of the full moon. Suddenly the meadow came to life as the once closed flower buds opened up to reveal their white blossoms. The lad around them glowed as the flowers released their spores up into the night sky.

Holy Rome was awe struck he had never seen anything so wondrous or beautiful in his life before he turned to face Italy. The soft light enhanced her delicate features she looked so beautiful standing there that he lost himself in her beauty.

"Holy Rome….hey you okay?" Italy was kind of worried for Holy Rome just stood there not saying anything.

He was soon brought back to reality when he felt the gentle touch of Italy's hand holding his.

"I….Italy….why….are you holding my hand?" Italy was standing so close to him holding his hand that he flushed crimson.

"I'm glad to see you snapped out of your daze I was worried about you for a moment there!"

"Oh yeah sorry about that, any way urm….Italy!"

"Yes what is it?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for doing this I promise I'll never forget you no matter what happens!"

Italy smiled as she said "There's something I want to tell you too, I hope you don't mind but it's a song I wrote for you!"

Holy Rome couldn't believe it "You wrote a song just for me!"

"Yeah well here goes…..

Far longer than forever….

I will hold you in my heart…..

And even when we are far apart

I know that you will always be with me…..

Far longer than forever….

As constant as the stars

As Italy sang her song tears began to fall from Holy Rome's eyes he was so moved by this gesture for no one had ever sung to him before much less wrote him a song. Her voice was soft and sweet as she continued to sing filling the night sky with her melodious voice.

When I'm feeling lost

All I have to do is close my eyes

And I am where you are…..

Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise…..

We have an unbreakable bond….

Destined to last for a life time and beyond…..

Far longer than forever…..

I will hold you in my heart…..

We share a love so strong….

The likes of which we have never known…..

And if we both believe our love will never die…..

When she finished she noticed Holy Rome wiping tears from his eyes, she took a hold of his hand once more before speaking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just no one has ever done something like this for me and I let my emotions get the better of me that's all!"

"It's okay to cry when you're happy you know tell you what why don't we make a promise to each other!"

He looked in to her beautiful hazel eyes as he spoke.

"How about we promise to meet again in the future and this time to always stay together no matter hardships may come our way!"

"You bet!" Under the moonlight they pinky promised that they would definitely meet again in the future.

"Holy Rome…I love you…!" Italy kissed the unsuspecting Holy Rome on the cheek, he blushed beat red.

"Come it's getting late we better go home now!" Italy took a hold of his hand and lead Holy Rome back who remained quiet but holding a smile upon his face.

Well that's it for part one I hope you found it moving and enjoyable . On a side note Italy is referred to as a girl because Holy Rome believes that Italy is a girl instead of a boy.


End file.
